There is a Flower
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Taking place after The City Without Heroes fic, Randy becomes the protector of Norrisville District, he soon has a confrontation with Viceroy and his new stanked transformation formula based on the genetic trail he found on stanked victims. Meanwhile McFist tries turning Norrisville against the Ninja. Viceroy then decides to use someone close to Randy to kill him. Randy x Theresa.
1. Norrisville's Ninja

**Based on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **X-Over Chronicles; Norrisville's Ninja.**

 **Story written by Ozwald Riddle Glitch, based on the Massive Crossover Fanfiction The City Without Heroes and it's sequels written by the same person. Warning: This fic might not be for the weak of heart, Rated T for a reason, this is however a Randy x Theresa fic. UPDATE: This chapter has been edited.**

 **THERE IS A FLOWER.**

Looking down from atop a building. The Ninja super hero watched Norrisville on what it seemed a quiet day.

' _This is part of my routine, my name is Randy Cunningham. And I'm the current protector of Norrisville District within Megaville City.'_

 **[Norrisville in this story is a District within a larger city called Megaville, inspired by the work of bleedman in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Side Note: Characters were adapted to fit the Crossover World, so Randy, Howard and Theresa and most characters around their age in the cartoon are 18 now.]**

Suddenly, Randy began hopping from a top rooftop to rooftop, whenever he saw someone in need of assistance, he would drop down and aid them, such as a kid who was about to be hit by a car, or someone about to fall down from a construction site.

This seemed like a rather slow day.

' _Ever since Black White's attack on the city not long ago…there has been peace, not that I am against peace. Don't get me wrong. –Sigh- It's just that, it's easy to get bored in this place.'_

 **[Black White's attack on the city is a event that took place from chapter 35 and on in The City Without Heroes Fanfiction, original character Black White is both a terrorist and a serial killer enemy to the Powerpuff Girls. Randy was a supporting character but still helped them Powerpuff out in the fic.]**

' _Before the Powerpuff Girls super hero team arrived to this place. I used to be in the shadows. I admit it…I was scared, facing a psychopath such like Black White was something I didn't wanted to do when I was given the Ninja mask. Only fought McFist and the Sorcerer behind the scenes. Since Megaville knew that The Ninja was dead, he fell vicim to Black White.'_

" _With that I mean the previous ninja. My master. He trained me when I was little…he knew his time would come. And it did. Black White was murdering super heroes in Megaville. And among his victims, fell The Ninja. I was forced to protect the ninja mask and the Nomicon and lay low. But when The Sorcerer began to threat my friends. I had to man up and stop him. And gladly…I did.'_

 **[The Sorcerer's defeat is a event or story that I might write someday, however this happens before The City Without Heroes. Other note it's that Randy actually knew the previous ninja, he was trained by this Ninja in order to take the mantle. As mentioned by Randy, the previous Ninja became one of the 12 super heroes Black White murdered.]**

' _Know that someday…I will see his ugly face again…but now. I'm glad that we can enjoy these peaceful times. I hang around with my friends more. Howard specially. Buttercup, Dipper, Mabel, Mordecai and Rigby too.'_

 **[Recognize those names? As suggested in The City Without Heroes, Randy has become friends with characters outside of his cartoon show. Will try to keep guest starring characters to a minimum but some will appear in the fic and if you don't know them you could always type the name on google and see what character I'm talking about.]**

' _I better get back home…or maybe I should call Theresa. Maybe we can go to the movies or go to Hey Arnold's?'_

Out of nowhere, then Randy heard screams and loud noises coming from a few blocks from where he was standing.

' _Guess not…? It's Ninja time!'_

Dashing towards the place, Randy saw a large creature grabbing a car and crashing it against a building.

"YO! Stop crashing those cars! Don't you see people work so hard to earn the money to buy these stuff? Geez!"

When the monster turned around, Randy's eyes widened. That monster was large, his skin had a weird Green blue like skin, his arms were shaped like a accordion, which were massive compared to the rest of his body. His torso was rather skiny along his legs.

"Oh snap…" Randy whispered to himself. "Dave?"

Screaming, the monster grabbed another car and tried to hit Randy with it.

Gladly he dashed in time and avoided the hit. "Whoa! That is soo not Bruce man!"

Running towards him, Dave tried hitting Randy bare hand, who evaded every single punch he threw at him. "Wake up Dave! I don't have time for this!" Randy raised his voice, trying his best not to hurt Dave as he continued to attack him. "That damn Viceroy, I knew he would be back!"

 **[What happens here it's that Randy thinks it's Viceroy because on chapter 39 of The City Without Heroes he fought Viceroy and he introduced two stanked victims during the Black White attack, he explained that he found a genetic trail within the stanked victims and forced their monstrous transformation with a formula. Viceroy was one of the criminals that escaped custody.]**

' _During Black White's attack on the city, one of the criminals from Foster's that was thrashing the city around, was none other than Viceroy. He was arrested a long time ago, back when I was in 9th Grade. What I think it's that McFist betrayed him to save his neck from the illegal operations they were doing within McFist's business. Viceroy snapped and caused some mayhem. I remember his trial, he was labeled criminally insane and ended up in Foster Home for the Criminally Insane.'_

 **[Foster Home for the Criminally Insane is a High Security prison where unstable criminals end up within Megaville. It's inspired on Foster Home for Imaginary Friends with Frankie Foster as it's Warden. Viceroy used to be a patient until his escape during the Foster's Riot taking place between chapters 17-25 of The City Without Heroes.]**

Then Randy gasped as he was kicked by Dave and send him flying hard right against a wall.

"Owww man!"

' _This is like Julian and Bucky, this has to be Viceroy's formula. Fought against Bucky and Julian in their stanked form. Viceroy had been capturing former stanked victims. He found Dave…this means he's still after stanked victims. Gladly Bucky and Julian survived. I still don't know how Viceroy is doing this. Not even Phineas and Ferb were able to determine what kind of drugs he's been using on them. Have to bring Dave back to his senses or else this forced transformation is going to kill him.'_

Standing up, Randy quickly jumped as Dave ran towards him to tackle him, but instead hit himself hard against the wall.

Then Randy threw out a few kunais and made Dave to block them, those didn't even scratched his thick layer of skin, but it distracted him so Randy could throw a few punches, wearing out Dave a bit more. Suddenly, Randy gasped as Dave tried to bite him. That's when Randy heard a call on his comm.

"Hey dude, this is Buttercup, heard about the issue on Norrisville District, need a hand?"

"Hey…no, don't worry, I got it covered!" Randy gasped as he dashed back to avoid another attack. "Is Theresa there with you?"

 **[Guest starring Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls. Being fellow heroes and friends, she does know The Ninja's secret identity. Like Randy, Buttercup is 18 years old.]**

"No, she went back home. You sure you don't want to come to The Park?"

"Not sure…!" Randy used his scarf and tied it to Dave's legs to make him fall down flat on his face. "Tell Howard I'm sorry alright? I think I'm going to call Theresa and see if she wants to go out… sorry, but kinda have my hands full right now, gotta go, bye!"

Finally, Randy focused on Dave and then used his scarf to bring him down, then used the secret technique the Nomicon had taught him to reverse the stanking transformation . Hitting the right places in Dave's body, he roared and then dropped down to his knees, slowly transforming back to his skinny self.

"There you go…see? You're fine buddy!"

When Dave turned human again, he had a pale look on his face, suddenly he coughed, but that coughing eventually turned really rough, so rough that he began to cough blood, Randy noticed and kneeled down to help Dave. "Dude, you're alright?"

"H-help!" Dave screamed in pain and coughed more blood.

"Hey you!" Randy called a nearby citizen. "Call a ambulance, ASAP!"

 **X-Over Chronicles presents:**

 **Randy Cunningham; Norrisville's Ninja.**

Outside the hospital, a few hours later, Heidi Weinerman, was at the scene, with her camera man taping her while she spoke about the incident that ocurred. Other news channels were on the scene, but her blog was the most important news channel within Megaville, after all, times were changing.

"Earlier, a monster attacked Norrisville's streets. The hero known as The Ninja fought this monster and managed to turn it back to his human form, this takes us back to 4 years ago when people mysteriously turned into monsters without explanation. The incidents begun in Norrisville High and many have known this events as The Stanked Monsters issue."

"This victim called Dave Ramirez, used to be one of those victims from 4 years ago that changed into a monstruous form. For some reason these incidents began to occur again, a few months back during Black White's attack on Megaville city, a former Foster's patient called Wilhem Viceroy III began to cause mayhem in Norrisville District. He brought two other victims of the monster transformation incidents."

"These victims survived when The Ninja defeated them and brought them to the hospital in time. However…" Heidi sighed softly and looked back at the camera.

"This wasn't the case. Dave Ramirez died before he even got to the emergency room."

"What happened to him and why has the transformation killed him is still a mystery to us, there hasn't been said much by the doctors or the nurses. But we saw earlier that a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle arrived at the hospital, and speaking of which…" Heidi turned around when her camera man had told her that Agent Nigel from S.H.I.E.L.D. walked out along another female Agent who had long orange hair and wore pants and a tight black shirt.

 **[Guest Starring Nigel Uno from KND: Kids Next Door, he's a 26 year old adult and Works for S.H.I.E.L.D. as the leader of the Megaville S.H.I.E.L.D. Team Headquarters. Also guest starring Kim Possible from the show of the same name, a 24 year old woman, she Works for S.H.I.E.L.D. aswell under Uno's supervision. If you haven't heard about S.H.I.E.L.D. then it is neccesary to mention that it's a Agency from Marvel Comics created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.]**

"Excuse me sir, is there anything you can tell us about Dave Ramirez, his death and about Viceroy on the loose?" Heidi asked as she hold the microphone in front of Nigel as he tried walking away, he was a tall bald guy, wearing glasses and a grey suit with a red shirt and a darker red tie.

"Sorry, no comments. We can't reveal anything to the public yet, it's against national security. Just feel safe, we have everything under control." Nigel said with a smile, which he lost as he turned around and left with Kim back to their vehicle.

"There you have it Norrisville. S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the case, but for how long? We know Wilhem Viceroy has been on the loose for a few months now and there hasn't been a arrest yet. He's treatening Norrisville and even Megaville's security. We hope, that our hero; The Ninja. Brings Viceroy down so he can be put on trial for Dave Ramirez's murder. I'm Heidi Weinerman. Good day." She winked and the camera was turned off.

While Nigel and Kim drove away, they parked on a lone Street where they walked out and into a private section where Nigel raised his voice.

"You there?! We need to talk to you." Nigel said, Kim looked back and noticed when The Ninja dropped down from a building, and walked forward from the shadows to show himself to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

"What happened to the victim?" The Ninja asked.

Clearing his throat, Nigel walked towards The Ninja and then looked at him, sighing softly. "Died. Last time you brought Viceroy's victims in time, but this wasn't the case. Still unsure if this was a stronger formula or perhaps the transformation mutilated him from the inside when he turned back. He lost a lot of blood, the doctors couldn't do anything. The family is refusing to do a authopsy. They want to bury him. I respect that but if we don't know exactly what the formula is doing to them, there's going to be more victims."

"So what do you suggest?" The Ninja asked.

"We will have to do what people hate the most about Intelligence Agencies. Declare this a national security threat and take Dave Ramirez's body back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Whoa, what?" The Ninja exclaimed. "You're not serious are you?"

"Well, I have my hands tied with this, we've been under a lot of pressure since Black White's attack, we need answers, if we can't find Viceroy now. Then we must at least find a way to stop him."

The Ninja sighed softly. "I'll find him."

Then Kim finally raised her voice. "It's not that simple. We've been trying to track him down along the other criminals on the loose. They been hiding well. What makes you think you can find him?"

"What Viceroy wants…is revenge. He told me back at the Black White's attack, he wants revenge on McFist and me. He'll show his ugly face soon, he's testing his formula, that's what I think. Because he just let Dave on the loose. He's getting ready."

"We're trying to avoid such confrontation." Nigel sighed. "We don't want what Black White did a few months back to repeat, Megaville had lost a lot of people because of it. This is not a game. If you want to find Viceroy that way, be my guest. But we're bringing Dave's body to S.H.I.E.L.D. for investigation. The people won't take it lightly, but they must realize that we all do things that we don't want to do in order to keep the peace."

"Don't, please dont…just give me sometime. There's going to be a riot for this if you do this. At least try to talk again to Dave's family."

"There is no time!" Nigel raised his voice. "It's final, Dave comes with us."

Turning around, Nigel and Kim began to walk back to their vehicle and drove away, leaving the Ninja there on the Street. Softly he sighed and then whispered. "Smoke bomb." As he threw a smoke bomb to the floor to disappear from the scene and back home.

Back on Howard's home.

There on the living room, Howard was eating fries and playing video games when Heidi arrived, she looked at Howard and rolled her eyes.

However, she stopped in the door way out of the living room and gently walked back with a less hostile look on her face.

"You haven't watched the news right?"

"Huh?" Howard grunted as he ate some fries and focused on his game.

"Howard, stop playing and hear me out." Heidi was about to tell Howard when she heard a knock at the door and she sighed and went to answer, it was Randy who asked.

"Is Howard home?"

To Randy's surprise, Heidi almost smiled and nodded, letting Randy in and then she continued.

"Look guys, something happened in Norrisville. People are starting to mysteriously turn into monsters again and people are blaming this on a guy named Viceroy. Please…be careful while being on the streets cause there's a lunatic on the loose. You remember Dave Ramirez…? He was in your class I think…"

"Yeah…I heard what happened." Randy sighed while Howard pretended that he was not paying attention.

"So you heard he died right?"

Suddenly, Howard paused his game, showing he was indeed paying attention. "Whoa…what?!"

"You should watch the news Howard." Randy said. "Dave died back at the hospital."

"That's…bananas man! He was so Young I mean…what?! What happened?"

"Well he turned into a monster like a lot of people did a long time ago. The Ninja stopped him but he didn't made it to the hospital." Heidi said.

"So…what's going to happen now?" Howard asked.

"Like I said, as long as Viceroy is out on the streets I ask of you guys to be careful around town."

They both nodded and Heidi smiled before losing it right away, going back to her usual self, she then told Howard.

"Take a shower, you smell horrible."

"Bah! Who needs a shower, I'm living la vida loca sistah!" Howard said and kept playing his game.

Laughing softly, Randy took a seat next to Howard and said. "Guacamole Howard…guacamole."

Randy thought about what Agent Nigel had told him. Then he took his phone out and called Theresa.

They had been dating for a while now.

There was no response, for some reason he got worried, in the past, he recalled that Theresa was transformed by the Sorcerer's magic into a plant like monster.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he called her again.

Watching Dave earlier in the day, he didn't knew how would he react if that ever happened to Howard or Theresa.

Suddenly, she responded and Randy sighed in relief.

"Hey Randy." Theresa responded with her usual friendly tone. "Sorry I missed your first call, was taking a shower."

"Yo Theresa…I'm so glad to hear you. Hey…you've watched the news right?"

"Unfortunately." Theresa sighed. "It's such a sad thing…Dave was a friend, we used to be in that…silly group we made, that Der Monster Klub."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Don't understand, why did Bucky and Julian survived and not Dave?"

Sighing softly, Randy was unsure if he should tell Theresa about what Nigel had told him, it was classified information, plus that would give away he was the Ninja.

Then Randy responded. "Not sure, there hasn't been any leaked information about his death. You alright?"

"Sad but yeah…I'm alright."

"Hey sorry for not being earlier at the Park reunion, Buttercup told me about it."

"Don't worry about it, I left, felt quite tired. Where were you by the way?"

"Well I was…playing video games here in Howard's place." Randy rubbed his forehead and glared at Howard's laugh.

"Well that's strange, cause Howard was still there in The Park when I left." Theresa chuckled softly.

"Err...I mean, Howard left me in charge of some video game he was incapable of beating so I stayed in his home while he went to check on you guys..." Randy bit his nails nervously while Howard glared at his lie.

"Oh." Theresa responded and Randy felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, we can do something tomorrow if you want to."

"It's alright, don't worry. Besides I'm hanging out with Mabel and Buttercup tomorrow so…now I'm the one apologizing."

"It's alright." Randy smiled. "Hope we can do something soon cause…I really want to see you." Randy said, Howard looked at him while he had fries in his mouth with a 'dude, I'm eating' look on his face.

"Well I want to see you aswell. How about we do something on Friday? Say…movie?"

"It's a date." Randy chuckled softly and threw a bag of chips to Howard's face as he teased him.

"Great then. See you on Friday then." Theresa said with a sweet tone in her voice. "Bye!"

"Bye." Randy said and they hung up.

"Dude, you two make me vomit." Howard teased Randy and he laughed, throwing another bag of chips at Howard.

"Oh Howard…poor little Howard, you'll understand when you have a girlfriend!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Howard laughed sarcastically.

Somewhere in Norrisville.

This certain abandoned site had Viceroy browsing through some files another fellow criminal had just brought him.

"So all of these are stanked victims?" Viceroy asked and the man laughed sofly, he was short dark haired with a few grey lines in his hair, he wore glasses a blue shirt and pants.

"Trust me, I'm good handling information." McLean said.

 **[Guest starring Chris McLean from Total Drama Island show. He's criminally insane just like Viceroy, arrested for the murder of a whole cast of the popular show Total Drama during a season finale.]**

"Here's what you need then." Viceroy handed over a USB flash drive device. "This will help you hack through Megaville's communications, you can become the Big Brother you want to be."

"Good, thanks! It was a pleasure doing business with you. Don't get captured before this season's finale, alright?" McLean laughed and left.

Then Viceroy browsed through the files and found one that catched his attention.

"Theresa…Fowler." Viceroy smiled and added. "Think this is the monster I need for my so called…season finale."


	2. McFist

**Based on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **X-Over Chronicles; Norrisville's Ninja.**

 **Story written by Ozwald Riddle Glitch, based on the massive cartoons crossover Project The City Without Heroes and it's sequels written by the same person. By the way, sorry for delaying this chapter. This isn't the only fic I'm writing so I'll try to be as fast as I can with updates. UPDATE: Chapter is now edited.**

 **THERE IS A FLOWER.**

That Friday's morning, Randy woke up and took a shower, it would be a great day. Going out with Theresa was what he was looking forward to. It's been a while since they had gone out. They had been busy with high school but now…it was over, they graduated. Summer vacations were coming soon and so he heard their friends were planning to do something huge.

Walking down the stairs of his home, he heard his cellphone ringing and he went to answer. "Yo, Randy speaking."

"Dude." It was Howard's voice. "Turn on the tv."

"Alright. No need to sound so dramatic." Randy grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

Looking at the screen, Randy took a seat, looking at the man he fought a while back.

The man who was working with The Sorcerer until his defeat.

Hannibal McFist.

While surrounded by citizens of Norrisville. He was holding a microphone while a woman spoke, she looked broken, from the looks of it she had been crying.

This was a press conference, Randy could notice that the face of McFist was all over the place.

The woman was Dave's mother, and she was talking about what S.H.I.E.L.D. did not long ago.

"They called it… a national s-security issue." The woman sobbed on Dave father's shoulder who was there next to her.

"We only wanted to bury his body." Dave's Father spoke, he looked upset aswell but he barely showed it.

"Security issue you say?" Hannibal spoke, Randy glared, he figured it out his plan, he was pretending to be the good guy here.

"Well let me tell y'all." Hannibal begun. "Why has it been, that in order for us to live in peace in this city is to depend on a bunch of so called super heroes, but let me tell you. They. Are. The problem."

"How long has it been that the Foster's Breakout took place? How long has it been that Black White and his goons thrashed the city? It just happened! Out on the streets, there are criminals still on the loose. Both these super heroes, the police, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought these criminals to justice."

"Maybe it's my fault too… I trusted Wilhem Viceroy. He was my most loyal employee. Yet, he did all those ilegal business behind my back and I had to take the blindfold off my face. My friend. Was nothing else but a criminal." Hannibal sighed and Randy raised a eyebrow.

"Give me a break?! Can you hear this guy?!" Randy complained on the phone with Howard.

"I know right!?" Howard said.

"We have to change. This city has to change. The only reason Black White came back from Foster's was because…those Powerpuff Girls. We're better off without heroes. If they hadn't been in the city, then we would have lived a peaceful life. And therefore every person that died during the riot would still be here with us. THE LIVING!" Everyone began to cheer and scream positevely as McFist spoke.

"There is no excuse for this so called Ninja either, who is 'The Protector' of Norrisville District. Why wasn't this Ninja capable to save poor Dave's life? Who is he and why did he failed to save this poor boy? There was a Ninja during the dark days of Megaville, where Black White murdered this super hero. So this Ninja is nothing else but a impostor. The real Ninja is dead, and this Young man is just playing hero, playing with lives while more bodies are thrown all over our dear land."

"Great, he's trying to turn Megaville against me." Randy rolled his eyes.

"The Mayor, Fred Jones, he's not innocent either. During his time as Mayor we've only seen Megaville's worst taking over the city. I wouldn't be surprised if Jones turned out to be a part of this city's kingpins."

"Is he…?" Howard asked.

"He is…" Randy responded with a glare.

"Like I said, Megaville…it's time for a change. There are still criminals at large in this city. McLean, Le Quack, Bonnibelle Bubblegum, Starling Butterfly Nefcy, Denzel Crocker and of course…Wilhem Viceroy, who is threating the security of our great District of Norrisville. Jones' political campaign is coming to a end. This time we will make no mistakes, while I'm in charge of Norrisville District I will do my BEST! MY BEST to bring this low life thug, Viceroy to justice and answer for his crimes. I need your support however, if you elect me as Mayor of Megaville, I will make sure, the rest of these degenerates get locked up, like they're supposed to be." McFist smiled and everyone cheered.

"Well there you have it Megaville." Chet Ubetcha spoke, a short newsman who was giving the news of McFist's political campaign for Mayor of Megaville. "Seems to be that the political campaigns had just begun. Elections of course are not until the end of the year, still this man Hannibal McFist has announced his campaign already, and is currently giving a large fee for anyone that can give any information regarding Viceroy's whereabouts."

 **[Guest starring Chet Ubetcha from The Fairly Oddparents show.]**

Clearing his throat, then Chet leaned over his desk and continued the show with the next news. "Meanwhile, Viceroy hasn't been the only active criminal in Megaville City, back here in DimsDale District, we got the horrifying news that serial killer Denzel Crocker aka The Tooth Fairy had left another body since his escape from Foster's Asylum not long ago..."

Turning the tv off then Randy sighed and told Howard. "Dude…we've got to tell the others about McFist, maybe there is something that we can do to prevent him from becoming the Mayor."

"Well we could warn them, the elections aren't til the end of the year man, so we have plenty of time to expose that liar." Howard said and Randy smirked.

"That's right. Terribly sorry Howard, but I have to go now, my date with Theresa is coming soon." Randy chuckled and went to grab a soda from the fridge. "Talk to you later pal."

"Whatever, I'll be at the Park again." Howard said with a indifferent tone. "When your date is over, drop by if you want to."

"Thanks man, I'll think about it." Randy laughed. "See ya."

Then he hung up and called Theresa. Randy sipped from his can of soda and soon enough Theresa responded. "Hey Randy. I'm about to shower, what's up?"

"Oh well…just wanted to be sure if the date was still on?" Randy sipped from his soda and Theresa laughed softly.

"Of course silly, no change of plans. I'll shower and meet you up at the movies?"

"Excellent. I'll see you there."

They hung up and Randy decided to have a walk, maybe even do a quick check up to the district as the Ninja.

Back at the press conference where McFist had made his speech, he shooked hands with everyone around, smiling widely as he did.

However, he looked rather impatient, so the guards made sure to help McFist to move away from the people and back into his limousine.

Then he waved at everyone before the limo moved away, he then closed the window and then asked his head of security.

"Have you found Viceroy yet?"

"Unfortunately, no sir. But we already send a bounty on his head, as you ordered."

"Find him! What I'm paying you for?!" McFist sceamed, taking the plastic prothesis on his right arm off before replacing it with a mechanical one, that looked like it contained a brain imprisoned on a Green liquid on the back of his right hand.

"You feel alright sir?"

"Perfectly well!" McFist screamed, he needed that prothesis for some reason, the odd looking brain looked like it was releasing some sort of chemical fluid into McFist's system, he panted lightly, he looked in pain but then it slowly lost it's effect and he smiled. "Perfectly well…"

Somewhere else, outside of Norrisville District, on the edge of O-Town District. Viceroy found himself in a underground hideout where one of the city's kingpins was hiding. This was a man who was feared by many, he and his brother were very respected among the criminal world.

While Daggett, his brother was on the mini-bar drinking his weight in booze. The Boss of this crime family, Norbert Beaver was distracting himself playing mini-golf in his office.

Walking in, the Guard spoke to Norbert who had his back facing them. "Sir, excuse me for interrupting but there's this man, Wilhem Viceroy who wants to see you. He said that you were told by Le Quack of his arrival."

Turning around slowly, Norbert blew smoke from his cigar and threw his golf club away. "About time."

 **[Guest starring Norbert and Daggett Beaver, who are losely based on characters from The Angry Beavers show, in this story, these characters are human versions of their original animal selves, and they're leaders of a crime family known as The Beavers.]**

The man wearing a light brown business suit stepped down of his office and smiled widely at Viceroy, he pointed at him with a playful smile and shooked hands with him. "So, the duck send you right? You've seen Mallard? I heard his doing something in a place called…Gravity Falls right?"

"That's none of our concern, sir." Viceroy spoke, nevertheless, shaking hands with the crime boss. "But Mallard did send me. He told me you owe him a favor and that you will provide me with some of your men, to fulfil a certain…protocol for Red."

"Red? That's how you call him now?" Norbert laughed. "I thought it was Black White, the colorless psychopath."

"Beats me, sir." Viceroy spoke with a elegant and respectful tone. "I assume that it's short for Reddington." Viceroy smiled, he referred to Jake Reddington who took the blames for the Black White murders and the recent attack. But he knew that he had to play along and not reveal to Beaver that Reddington is a fraud.

"Makes sense. Well…to be honest, I don't know why would I respect the favor, last time that I let you guys to order my men around, you promised me that you will get me back my money, yet that Marceline freak killed Max Montana and set the money on fire. Tell me…why would I want to help you this time?" Norbert walked very close to Viceroy, trying to intimidate him, but Viceroy didn't flinched.

Suddenly a voice was heard and a gun was pointed right behind Norbert's head. "How about if you do not respect the favor I will shoot your brains out."

Out of a sudden, all the guards in the room, pointed their guns at the woman behind Norbert, it was a tall girl that wore sort of a combination of punk and militar like clothes. She had short Green hair with purple highlights. She spoke with a light british accent. "Who the fuck are you?" Norbert asked, rather nervous.

"Put your damn gun down!" Daggett had a machine gun pointing at the girl but Norbert immediatly raised his voice.

"Don't you dare pull the trigger Daggy! You're too drunk, you'll kill us all!"

"So…?" The girl smiled and Norbert snapped his fingers at his men.

"Lower your guns. You have guts, I'll give you that." Norbert said and turned around to face that woman. "So…I still want a name."

"Well, it's Lacey Shadows, I'm Mallard's right hand. And he knew that you might turn your Word on him so he send me to make sure it didn't happened. Still, he had precautions, if you try anything funny, I'll blew your bloody base with us in it."

"Haha! You'll kill yourself in the process." Norbert had a nervous yet daring tone.

"Nonsense, I was trained for these kind of situations. But remind me who reinforced your vault? I could start there first…do I need to press button?" Lacey took out a device that would trigger the bombs in a specific order. She then pressed one and she smiled. "Boom…"

 **[Guest starring Lacey Shadows from a cancelled cartoon show called The Modyfiers, you can watch the pilot in youtube. It's pretty neat, but…Nickelodeon sucks and preferred to cancel the show.]**

They all covered up when suddenly, Norbert's office was blown off, papers and other things were all over the room, the fire began to spread and the guards then begun to put the fire out.

"The next will trigger the bombs on the vault. So be wise to make your decision, sir." Viceroy smiled with a soft giggle.

Looking at both of them, Norbert stopped Daggett from shooting them and then told one of his men. "You, gather your group and follow these guys' orders. Is that clear?!" Norbert then raised his voice so the guy would understand how serious he was and he then nodded, rather scared.

"Was that so hard? Thank you, for your cooperation." Lacey said with a mocking tone.

"It was a pleasure, we will return your men unharmed." Viceroy vowed respectfully and then left with Lacey out of the hideout and he then chuckled. "At least we'll try to get them all back unharmed." He laughed softly along Lacey and they left in her vehicle.

While in the hideout, Norbert looked at the man in charge of the security and grabbed a bat which he used to hit the man in the face, he beat him to death before throwing the bat away and then pointed his finger at the next in Rank. "You're now promoted to head of security. But be aware, you let another person behind your back in just like that and you'll suffer more than he did. Did I made myself CLEAR?!" He screamed, even Daggett flinched.

Nodding with a terrified look on his face then Norbert then took a seat next to his brother in the mini-bar and ordered him something. "Go and check all the rooms for more bombs!"

Later that day, Theresa had finished showering, she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. They were going to watch a movie, she and Randy, but still she tried her best to look appealing, she liked Randy, she had a crush on him ever since they met.

It was a small crush, she wasn't really obsessed with him, but she did felt something about Randy now that they were dating, they sure noticed that their relationship was turning rather serious. After Summer Break they will be in College now.

They will study in Megaville University along their other friends. She thought about all this, as she looked at a picture that was taken of them when they were in the Der Monster Klub.

Smiling, she placed it back on her table and then looked at herself in the mirror again before she suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" She raised her voice, she blushed lightly and laughed lightly as she placed the hair behind her ear and opened the door. "Randy…I told you we will see at the movies…" She then froze, when she realized that it wasn't Randy on the door.

"Greetings, Miss Fowler." Viceroy smirked and then quickly grabbed her, making her squeal and scream into a piece of tissue that he placed over her mouth and nose, she drugged her, she fall asleep and he lift her up and hurried over to Lacey's car and they drove away.

While Randy stood up outside of the cinema, he looked at his watch, the movie had just started, he bought the tickets already, for a while he stayed outside, but eventually he became worried and then he grabbed his cellphone and then called her.

But the more times the phone rang, he knew something was up.

"Hey it's Randy. Call me back if you're ok?" Randy left a message and then texted her just to be sure. Then he called someone close to her, so he called Buttercup.

"What up?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"Have you talked with Theresa lately? She's not answering her phone." Randy walked towards a dark corner to put the ninja mask on.

"Not really, she's probably taking a shower or something don't worry."

"Really? A second shower? Called her a while back and she was just about to shower before coming over to our date." Randy said as the mask reacted in his face and the ninja suit was wrapped all over his body.

"Hey, don't over react man, lemme call Mabel and see if she knows what's up with her."

"Thanks, I'm going over to her place and talk to her, hopefully she's there."

"Y'know, you might want to give her some space. You're sounding rather clingy. If she doesn't answers her phone, there might be some reason. So just stay there and let me and Mabel try to talk to her, alright?"

Sighing softly, Randy stopped hopping from roof to roof and then answered. "You know…you're right…it's just that." Randy stopped. "Never mind, tell me if you get to talk to her."

Hearing Buttercup's chuckle she then responded with a soft tone. "Try to calm down man. I'll talk to you later."

Looking back at the theatre, he sighed and then decided to go back on the watch as The Ninja, trying to distract his mind while Buttercup and Mabel try to contact Theresa. Time passed by and Randy felt rather worried, he called Theresa a few more times, before he heard his phone ringing and he smiled, but he soon lost his smile as he noticed it was Howard, he answered the phone and said. "Sorry man, I don't think I can go to the Park."

"Really…? That's a surprise." Howard said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not now Howard, don't give me a hard time. Theresa didn't showed up…in fact she's not answering her phone. Just talked with Buttercup, but she doesn't know where's Theresa either."

"Well I don't know what to tell you man." Howard said then sighed. "Just try to calm down, she's so into you, I doubt she's mad at you for something, or did you upset her?"

"What? No! We were excited about the date, I don't know what happened?!" Then Randy gasped. "Do you think I made something to upset her...? Is this like a girl code or something? I need to descipher when girls are upset about something man?! It's torture!"

"Ohhhh, so little Randy has problems in Paradise now? Didn't you said you had a solid relationship?"

"Whoa dude, not cool. Do not make fun of a man's feelings." Randy said.

"Do you hear yourself man? You sound really clingy, that is so not Bruce. C'mon over to the Park, let's have some beers, forget about the date, there is nothing you can do if you upset her man."

"No dude, I'm not in the mood." Randy sighed.

"We got pizza man, Rigby came all drunk and wearing his pizza Crown. You better come over, it's better when you see it live than watching it on youtube." Howard laughed, something was going on back at the Park.

"Dude, not really in the mood, tell Rigby to take it easy. Bye." Randy sighed and then hopped from building from building, he passed by Theresa's neighborhood and noticed a police car leaving and he then curiously went to check out.

Taking his mask off, he walked down the Street, some of Theresa's neighbors were there with her parents, they looked worried, he then gently approached them and asked.

"Excuse me. I'm Randy, Theresa's boyfriend. What's going on?"

"We're not sure." Theresa's father said, comforting his wife who was sobbing lightly. "Have you seen Theresa? She told us she was going to go out with you."

"Oh well…" Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "She never showed up."

"Well, when we arrived home, we saw the door open, we checked the house and she was gone. We tried to call her, but she never responded." Theresa's father explained and Randy became worried.

"Please calm down, I'll find her, I called a few friends and they're trying to look for her. I'll call you if I hear anything alright. Will you call me if she ends up coming back?" Randy asked and they nodded.

Hurrying down the Street, he put the mask on and called Buttercup.

When she answered, then Randy said. "There's something going on, I just passed by Theresa's Street and she's missing."

"We're looking for her Randy, she hasn't returned our calls either."

"If you hear anything call me." Randy said and felt a pain in his chest, he was so worried right now.

"Please Theresa…be okay." Randy whispered.

Back at the McFist Manor, the doorbell rang and the Butler answered the door, but he was then thrown away furiously against the wall by a large plant root.

Laughing lightly, Viceroy walked into the Manor with a large plant monster slithering behind him. "Home sweet home…"


	3. The Formula

**Based on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **X-Over Chronicles: Norrisville's Ninja.**

 **Story written by Ozwald Riddle Glitch. UPDATE: This chapter is now edited.**

 **THERE IS A FLOWER.**

"What do you want Viceroy!? Let me go this instant! You Foster Psycopath!" McFist growled angered as his mechanical arm was pulled off by the plant monster and tossed aside to make sure Hannibal wouldn't try and do something.

"You have no right to be angered McFist…you put me in Foster's in the first place." Viceroy spoke softly and elegantly, however, one would notice that he had a light furious tone in his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU?! You knew what was up! If there's a name that needed to be cleared of guilt was none other than mine! MINE!" McFist screamed with all his might.

"That gave you no right to use me!" Viceroy raised his voice, it wasn't as noisy as McFist's, but clearly he was in control as he put a gun in Hannibal's forehead. "Now be a good boy McFist and tell me…where did you hid those blue prints?"

"What blue prints?" Hannibal asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"The portal's…the ones your precious Blind Eye Society trusted you." Viceroy smirked and Hannibal looked at him with wide eyes.

 **[The Blind Eye Society is based on the group of the same name from Gravity Falls, however, they're not a bunch of people trying to erase people memories. But people who hid events and items from the public view, it's made of powerful people who have a secret agenda and control both Gravity Falls and Megaville. McFist is a member of the group, along other business men among Megaville City.]**

"H-how…I mean…wh-what are you talking about?!"

Without a warning, Viceroy hit McFist with the back of his gun and made his lip bleed. "Enough games! I know about your membership with those bunch of penguins. If there's something one learns by being incarcerated in such a mad place like Foster's, it's that…you start to hear the whispers behind those walls." Viceroy looked at McFist with a demented look in his eyes.

"Who told you about the prints…?" McFist asked nervously.

"Bill did." Viceroy smirked.

"That's impossible… Bill's dead!" McFist growled.

"Really? Then you didn't paid attention to the events that took place before Black White's terrorist attack, did you? Foster's Asylum? Your society made it clear they wanted no one to know that Agent Percival was alive, don't you?"

"You don't even know…who Agent Percival was…" McFist glared.

"Nope, but I do know Bill is using him to communicate, at least his corpse. You made sure to erase all files when Heloise toyed with his carcass when she begun working for Conglom-O. You guys have a lot of skeletons in your closet." Viceroy giggled softly. "Black White and the rest of us did a fine favor for you, so it is time to pay up. Give me the blue prints…"

"Or what?"

Then Viceroy pointed his gun at McFist but he didn't flinched, but then he quickly pointed at his side and shoot Bash on the leg.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Bash quickly fell to the floor, his leg begun to bleed madly, screaming in pain.

"You monster!" Marci McFist screamed as she hugged Bash in shock, she then stared wide eyed as Viceroy pointed the gun at her.

"The next shot…will kill your precious wife."

"You're a freaking LUNATIC!" McFist roared and then nervously gasped when Viceroy pulled the trigger, however the bullet barely scratched her left ear, making her cry and bleed a little.

"Give me the blue prints."

"You dare to hurt my wife again and I'll kill YOU!" But then McFist gasped as Viceroy pointed the gun at Marci's forehead, she looked terrified. "Don't! Please…"

"Then give me the blue prints!"

"Please…please…Hannibal, please just give him what he wants." Marci whispered.

"Alright…" McFist sighed in defeat. "It's not on my bedroom, or my office. There's a secret room within the basement."

"Go and find it." Viceroy told the plant monster who roared at McFist, Viceroy smirked. "If he's lying…you bite her head off."

"No need for that, I'm NOT LYING!" McFist screamed himself and the plant monster slithered away.

While Randy as The Ninja looked around town for Theresa, he got a call on his, since last night, he had not slept yet, and so Howard was worried.

"Hey man, just wanted to know where are you? You should come back, you haven't slept anything all night and we're kinda worried about you. Buttercup and Mabel are looking around too, maybe you should take a break and let them continue."

"No, Howard. I won't rest til' I find her. You didn't saw her parents, I can't come back without her." Suddenly, Randy noticed there was another person calling him and he then told Howard. "Sorry, gotta take this." Then he responded the other call. "Phineas? Do you triangulated Theresa's cellphone?"

"Just send you the GPS location, I used a software that was given to me by Gaz, so I shouldn't take credit for this. Just be safe and please find her."

 **[Guest starring voice of Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb show.]**

"Thank you. I'll get back to you in a bit." Randy hopped from rooftop from rooftop, until he finally found the location where the cellphone's signal came from.

Looking around, he noticed that the site was rather abandoned, breaking into the large building, Randy carefully looked around, there were a lot of junk lying around the place, looking at the application in his phone, he noticed the signal was just where he was standing, but Theresa was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, he wondered, if it's possible there's a basement? He thought to himself and then he jumped high in the air and then screamed. "Ninja KICK!" With all his strenght he kicked the floor as he descended at such a high speed and broke the concrete below, landing on a secret hideout within the abandoned site.

Then he saw the cellphone lying around, there a lot of plant roots around it and he stared at it wide eyed, he looked around and saw all the computers, this looked like a lab, he thought.

"Viceroy…" Randy whispered as he noticed two photographs on the wall, those were his as The Ninja and McFist's.

Quickly, Randy began to dial back at Phineas and then jumped onto the floor on top from the hole he kicked from.

"Hey Phineas, I want you to call SHIELD. Tell them that Viceroy is still in Norrisville District, he's planning something and he's using Theresa…"

"Using her? How?"

Dashing away into the Street, Randy began to hop from on top of the rooftops once again. "There's something that you guys need to know, Theresa was a stanked victim by The Sorcerer. Viceroy found out about it and now he has forced her transformation. I can't do this alone…I can't let her die, like Dave!" Randy sounded rather angry but at the same time extremly worried about her.

"Got it, I'm calling SHIELD." Phineas said.

Back at SHIELD headquarters, Nigel Uno got Phineas' call and when he was done he hurried down to the lab where he found Kim Possible there with the other agents that were trying to find a cure for the stanking process. They had done Dave's authopsy and Bucky was also in the room since he volunteered to be processed, since he was a stanked victim himself and not only that but also a survivor of Viceroy's formula.

"So guys, I need some update now. Viceroy is back. What can you tell me? Is there a cure yet?"

"We haven't even found out what it is what we're looking for." One of them said.

"What? You have the authopsy report, you have a volunteer, how can you not have a answer to this stanking process yet?" Nigel said with a rather upset tone in his voice, clearly he was under a lot of pressure due to the whole Megaville City began to protest against them for taking Dave's body without his parents' consent.

"Well sir…we did a lot of drug tests on Dave's body, we found no recent narcotics, he died out of multiple internal organs failure and massive blood loss. When he transformed back to his human self, the brain didn't processed the neccesary information to reaccomodate the structure of his own body and therefore there is nothing else we could learn from the authopsy report."

Other agent then said. "While we examined the volunteer, we did a brainscan, since we build the theory that maybe there was some sort of mutation in their brain that could be the cause of their stanking process. But we found nothing sir. Whatever Viceroy is doing to make them monsters is…a mystery to us."

"So what are you saying? He's using magic now?" Nigel asked quite furious.

"We don't know sir…but we wouldn't be surprised. We live in a crazy world now. We've seen Thor, Shazam and any other super hero related to magic…so, maybe Viceroy did learned magic?" The scientist responded nervously.

"There is no such thing like magic." Nigel said as he began to leave the room, while Kim Possible followed him down the hallway.

"What now?" She asked.

"Just got a call from Phineas Flynn, he and his brother had been providing with technology to our SHIELD Heaquarters, he just got a call from The Ninja and he said that he found a certain hideout on a location not far away from here. Call Xero and tell her to process the place, we're going to find Viceroy now."

"On it boss." Kim said and they both parted ways.

Meanwhile, back where Heidi Weinerman broadcast her online show, she was doing a interview to a certain solo alternative rock musician by the name of Trent McCord.

 **[Guest starring Trent from Total Drama Island.]**

"So after your break up with your band, do you feel like your fans are supporting your decision?" Heidi asked with a smile while the guy chuckled softly, he had a guitar with him, he had short dark hair and he had a light Green t-shirt with a hand print on it, he had a sort of messy alternative look in his outfit.

"Well I guess they are, while I'm close to finish my solo album, I found a lot of support from my fans, I'm can work freely now without censorship from the label I worked for."

"Why did you decided to make a single based on your experience with…well Chris McLean, in Total Drama?"

"Well I'm not making the single for McLean, I'm doing it for the victims of the Total Drama participants who died in McLean's sick game. I make no mention of the guy or will I ever. There was a time where I locked myself in fear, every single survivor of that event was disturbed of what we faced, I even got obsessive compulsive disorder due to that man's insanity."

"Still, the parents of the non-surviving victims wish you not to release the single. What can you say to them?"

"Look, I understand. McLean is still out there. When I found out that he escaped from Foster's Asylum, I was terrified, my OCD got worse, but I eventually learned I can't let him win, so I must overcome my fear and stand up proud. Don't let that man to make you hide under your desk. He's not a boogeyman. He's a man. If they wish for me to not release my single, fine. But I did this song to dedícate it for my fellow friends, who lost their lives at the Total Drama Island."

"Thank you for your kind words Trent, I can call you Trent right?" Heidi chuckled.

"Of course."

The interview kept going on, while some cars parked outside of the building, the ones who came out of the cars were all Norbert Beaver's men, leaded by the girl with the punkish look and military clothes, she and the rest each got a machine gun with them, Lacey put on a duck mask, since she worked for Le Quack hiding her identity.

They then hurried into the building and began to shoot into the ceiling, making the people who worked there to scream and take cover while they began to take the building.

However, Heidi and Trent were unaware of what was going on since the cabin they were in was sound proof.

Soon enough however, Heidi send her show to some commercial break and then she gasped as Lacey then kicked the door open.

"On your knees." She demanded, her voice sounded a bit distorted, trying to hide her voice.

"Whoa!" Trent exclaimed and he took cover behind the desk while Heidi nervously asked.

"Is this some sort of joke? Wh-what is it that you want? Why would you break in here?!"

"Shut up!" Lacey said as she hit Heidi in the forehead with the back of her machine gun and then she cut the signal of the broadcast, sending the show and the entire network to Facing Technical Difficulties.

Suddenly, one of the thugs walked into the cabin and told Lacey. "Everything is secured, no one in or out."

"Good." Lacey said and began take a few things from a bag, there were a lot of cables connected to a single device which she then calibrated with the network's signal, they hacked in and they left the cabin, taking Heidi and Trent with them at gun point while they begun to use them as hostages.

Back at McFist's Mansion, Randy had just followed the lead back at the hideout he found, if Viceroy was seeking revenge on McFist then this would be the first place he thought Viceroy might be.

Carefully he walked over the rooftop, searching for a way to break in, in the ceiling, he found a vent and tore it apart to get into the mansion's vent system.

Dropping down to the floor, he took cover and noticed the mansion was taken over by men in suits, they all had guns and other type of weapons to secure the place.

"Hey Howard…call the police. I've found out that McFist has some visitors." Randy whispered to his phone, then he heard the response.

"Don't do anything without back up man, you know Theresa's life depends on it."

"Sorry Howard, there's no time for backup, I need to bring Viceroy down now or else…I won't be able to help Theresa, I must know how to bring her back to her human form without hurting her."

"Dude…don…!" Howard tried to reason with Randy but he hung up and turned off his cellphone.

Quietly, he began to rely on stealth for now, there were 14 hostiles in the room, using his keen ninja senses, he used his scarf to swing around the room and then quietly grabbed a hostile behind and hit him in the back of his neck to put him to sleep, carefully placing him nearby without making any noise and then he did the same to a few more of them.

"Get ready…we're getting out of here." Hearing the voice coming of the comm from one of the thugs he just taken out, Randy gasped, everyone heard the noise and asked.

"Did you heard that…?"

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Viceroy said in the comm, he was going impatient.

Quickly, Randy jumped into the chandeliere and looked down as some thugs found the uncounscious men on the floor next to the comm.

"There's someone in the room!" One of them said, taking the comm and Viceroy roared.

"It's the Ninja! Find him and kill him!"

"Come on, let's do what he says or else Norbert will have our heads if we fail." One of them said as they begun to search through the large room for The Ninja, the one who had the comm on his hand then asked Viceroy. "Hey boss, what about the other guy? The one with the top hat?"

"Well, bring him to the next room, and be sure to keep him secured." Viceroy sounded a bit more calm as two thugs with guns brought a shorter guy who wore a purple suit and a top hat to the other room, looking down the chandeliere, Randy recognized him.

"It's Julian…" He whispered and then quietly began to drop down and take more thugs out before a few were left he hurried and then screamed. "Smoke Bomb!" Throwing the smoke bomb at them they began to fire their guns randomly, coughing and unable to see, Randy took them all out in a single movement by kicking them down on their ankles making them fall down and hit themselves hard on the floor.

Standing up, Randy then thought. _'So, he has Julian, must be his wildcard, he recaptured Julian and transformed Theresa to use her to break into this place. If I free Julian, then he will have no back up plan, he won't be transformed into a monster and I'll just have to fight Theresa without hurting her. If it's possible, I won't need to confront her, I just need to get to Viceroy and bring him down.'_

Going back into the vent system, Randy made sure to look into the next room where he saw the other thugs taking a eye on Julian, who looked rather nervous.

"The room has gone quiet, why don't you go and take a look." One of them said and then he walked carefully towards the door.

Then Randy dropped down and quietly hit the thug next to Julian, taking him out and Julian gasped softly, alerting the one on the door who turned around and tried to shoot Randy, however, he was fast enough to grab the gun and then aimed it up as he shoot some rounds into the ceiling and then Randy hit him hard with his head.

With both thugs uncounscious he then looked at Julian. "You're safe, stay here, I'm ending this."

Dashing into the hallway, Randy got back into the vent system and begun to look for Viceroy until he found the room where he was along his hostages, which were McFist, Marci and Bash.

"Hey! Is anyone in there?! Answer me!" Viceroy threw the radio and broke it against the wall.

Without a warning, Randy dropped down and kicked Viceroy in the face, then hitting him a few times making him to lose his balance and fall down to the floor, coughing while laughing painfully.

"Ohhh hahahaha…owww…Ninja…it's been a while." Then Randy pulled him up by the collar and with a deadly look in his eyes he asked.

"Where is Theresa…?"

"Huh? What about her…? How do you know I got that girl." Viceroy giggled.

"How do you transform her back to her human form!? You're not going to kill her like you did to Dave!"

"Kill her? I didn't kill Dave you silly gullible masked vigilante. You did…Haha! To be honest I'm not sure but when you turned them back they simply died. So I must say that you're the one putting them in danger."

Punching him in the face, then Randy pulling him up again. "Answer me!"

"Why do you care so much…? I mean I would understand that you might be concerned about the people you swore to protect but…you make it sound like it's personal." Viceroy smirked.

"Shut up! You crazy bastard! Where's your formula, is there a cure?!"

"Hahahaha! There is no such thing!" Viceroy laughed some more before Randy enraged hit him hard in the face, making cough some blood and laugh some more.

"Tell me!" While crawling on the ground, Viceroy turned around and laughed.

"There's nothing…that you can use to make me talk Ninja…but I'm going to take a wild guess. Do you know her…? Did I messed with one of your friends? Or perhaps…a love interest? Hmmm…this is so scandalous."

Then Randy grabbed him again and pulled him up to roughly slam him against the wall until someone busted into the room, Agent Nigel and Kim Possible from SHIELD had been called by Phineas right after he was told by Howard that Randy planned to break into McFist's mansion without backup.

"Stop it right there, Ninja!" Nigel said, pointing his gun at him, he was a law enforcer after all. "Put him down…he's telling you the truth."

"What?! What're you doing here?! He's lying, there has to be a cure!" Randy almost sound desperate, he didn't want to lose hope.

"There's no cure." Kim said as she placed her gun down on the floor. "Come on, let him go, you don't want to do this. You're a hero."

"Why are you so sure there's no cure…?" Randy said, quite worried.

"Because we come up with the results from the authopsy, there were no narcotics involved with his transformation, whatever Viceroy is doing has nothing to do with science." Nigel said.

"It is science, you imbecile." Viceroy giggled softly.

"What're you doing?! SHOOT THEM!" McFist screamed at the SHIELD agents.

"Silence!" Viceroy roared. "You have no right to speak, you wanna know how I did it…?"

"Tell me where is Theresa…?" Randy said.

"Back when I worked for this man, when we secretly worked for The Sorcerer…I begun to make my own research, it was quite fascinating…how did this man who had nothing to do with science was able to mutate people into monstruous beings…no matter where I looked…I found nothing. I called myself a man of science…and there was nothing I could do to prove The Sorcerer wrong. To prove that there is no such thing as magic, to show McFist we didn't needed that lunatic."

"He was able to use people's own chemistry against them. When they were quite depressed, then The Sorcerer was able to use that against them. These were all susceptible victims, which he used for his own selfish reasons, but I was looking in the wrong direction…there was no formula, there was no magic…only a signal."

"Signal?" Nigel asked.

"What do you mean with a signal?" Randy placed Viceroy back against the wall.

"You see…there's a part of the brain…that keeps all the data that was recorded for a very long time…a trail of genetics that caused the evolution of species…this trail…is stimulated through signals…"

Out of a sudden, Julian entered the room and giggled.

"That's right…and you don't know how glorious is it." Julian said and then everyone looked at him, he had a small device with a button which he was about to push.

"Hey…what're you doing?" Randy asked.

"You didn't saw this coming, did ya?" Viceroy smirked.

"What is neccesary…you have no idea how this feels Ninja, when you have all the power in the world in your own hands. To be something else…to be a monster. You won't take that from me, not again!" Julian screamed but then softly giggled silly.

"Drop that." Nigel said as he pointed the gun at Julian, suddenly he pushed the button and giggled.

"Oops…"

Back at the broadcasting building, Lacey noticed that device she placed begun to work, turning the network online and sending the signal to the whole Norrisville District.

Hearing the soft signal, within the place, Heidi screamed in pain as she was turned into a dog like monster, however, she wasn't the only one, every stanked victim with previous episodes begun to transform into their respective stank form, they all began to thrash the city while innocents began to run away terrified, even back at the Mansion, both McFist and Julian screamed in pain as they became the monsters that The Sorcerer had made them, a large spider creature and a large Green monster with lots of hair.

Gasping, Randy then took cover, watching the wall being teared apart by the plant monster, Theresa in her stank form who growled at him, making him to cover himself with his hands as she took Viceroy and flee away.

Trying to shoot at the monsters, Nigel and Kim were both attacked by Julian and McFist, watching, Randy was in shock, panting heavily, feeling powerless.

"Theresa…" He whispered, looking at the hole in the wall, he look out but Theresa was nowhere to be seen.

Through the city, it reign chaos, with monsters destroying everything in their path, even someone flew from Aron District to help out, that someone was a short dark haired girl who wore a black tank top and dark Green pants with shoes.

"Hey, I'm here in Norrisville District! Where are you?" Buttercup asked through her comm as she punched a monster into the wall, but Randy didn't responded.

In the mansion, McFist and Julian escaped from fighting Nigel and Kim, who began to shoot at them with the machine guns from the thugs, they then noticed the Ninja staring at the hole in the wall and Nigel then raised his voice.

"Hey! We need a hand! Don't stay there, do something!"

"What…can we do?" Randy said, staring now at the floor. "How can I protect this city while I can't even protect my own friends…"

"There's no time for this." Kim said and Buttercup heard what Randy said since she then responded.

"So are you just going to let Viceroy win?"

"No no…but he has Theresa."

"Only because you let him go...if we found her once, we can find her again. Man up and help us fight."

Taking a deep breathe, then Randy nodded.

"If it's a signal…then we can find a way to reverse the transformation by reversing the signal right?" Randy suggested.

"Unsure, but at this point, any idea sounds good." Nigel said.

"Well then…I think I know where Viceroy will go next. If he experimented with the stank transformation victims then he might be looking for a way to stank himself, and I know exactly what he'll need to achieve that."

"What…?" Nigel asked.

"We can find it at Norrisvile High!" Randy said as he dropped down from the hole and down on the Street as he screamed.

"Smoke Bomb!"


	4. The Flower

**Based on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **X-Over Chronicles: Norrisville's Ninja.**

 **Story written by Ozwald Riddle Glitch. NOTE: Edited all the chapters, hope that is easier to read although I think I still made some mistakes while doing so. Thank you all for your reviews, enjoyed to read every single one of them, let's get on with the chapter then.**

 **THERE IS A FLOWER.**

Staring down in the middle of the Norrisville's High floor, Viceroy had planned this for a while, returning to the place where it all started. There was the gem that kept The Sorcerer imprisoned below the building.

"What took you so long?" Viceroy smirked as he looked back.

There he was, Randy Cunningham, The Ninja. Norrisville's High was now closed by the police, everything around the place looked destroyed because the event that took place when he was in 9th Grade when he fought The Sorcerer.

There was 'Crime scene' tape all over the place, it brought memories to Randy, looking down where The Sorcerer rised and fought him, wherever he was? That was a mystery, but Norrisville could rest knowing that if he did come back, The Ninja would be there to protect them, like he's protecting Norrisville now from Viceroy's plans.

"Whatever you think you're going to do with that Gem, you might aswell forget it."

"You say threats now? I'm surprised, you're a hero after all."

"Do not stank yourself, you very well know where that will go."

"What?! Stank myself?" Viceroy giggled silly. "Oh Ninja, I'm not stupid, I'm not going to stank myself."

"Where is Theresa?" Ninja said with a demanding tone in his voice.

"Oh right. On top of you." Viceroy looked up and so did Randy who gasped as he saw on top of him Stanked Theresa dropping down and grabbing him tight with her plant roots for arms, roaring loud in his face.

"Theresa! Please, wake up!"

While Randy fought Stanked Theresa, then quickly Viceroy grabbed the Gem in the middle of the big room, running away afterwards.

"Kill him!" That was Viceroy's last order, before he left the school.

Freeing himself of Theresa's grip, Randy threw some kunais at her, but Randy in his heart avoided to hurt in any way, so the kunais just barely distracted her as they flew to closet o her face.

Using her root tentacles on her lower body, Theresa slammed The Ninja against the wall and made him scream in pain, dropping down to the floor, but using every bit of strenght he jumped and dashed on the wall as then those tentacles began to destroy every path where he set foot.

 **[Note: This is related to the Gem I mentioned, you're probably confused right now, since the cartoon's canon says that in the middle of the large hall in the entrance of the school has a small orb like thing which you know as the Tengu's Eye, right? Have to mention that this is a adaptation after all, and in order for the plot to progress I've changed a few things. This is a X-Over so I've turned the Tengu's Eye as some sort of Crystal Gem, from Steven Universe? Some events of the cartoon are not canon in this story, so when I write down the origins story for The Ninja I'll try my best to make sense on this explanation. There is a old spirit living in the Crystal Gem known as The Tengu's Eye, but it is only there to keep The Sorcerer imprisoned, when he was imprisoned until the origins story. The Gem is now empty, but it's mystic power is still there.]**

Using a smoke bomb that he threw at her face, she roared, while Randy quickly went into hiding, panting heavily, sweating. He didn't knew what to do, he didn't wanted to fight Theresa this time, since they were really close, who knew that before he even get to be The Ninja that Theresa would be someone so important in Randy's life.

Hiding behind the staircase, Randy still panting heavily tried to think of what to do, but the only thing he thought at at the moment was taking advice, so he took the Nomicon out.

Then right away the Nomicon sucked his mind into the book, and Randy was fast to ask as he found himself in that squizofrenic corner of his mind where The Nomicon spoke to him.

"Please, no riddles, I need your help! Whenever I use the secret technique the previous Ninja taught me in order to reverse the stanking transformation, they die. Why?! And what can I do?! This is someone important in my life which I don't want to hurt…"

The Nomicon remained silent, the room kept rolling up and down pages of martial arts techniques, while doing so, then Randy snapped.

"Talk to me!"

But the Nomicon simply explained, through a single line which was shown in front of Randy, to his disappointment, it was another riddle.

' _The flower does not need help to Bloom.'_

While Randy was in Nomicon's corner of his mind, in the real world, Theresa had found him and while Randy remained uncounscious she grabbed him with her tentacles, slowly bringing him up.

Out of a sudden, Randy woke up and realized he was trapped by Theresa's tentacles, he closed his eyes as she roared in his face ready to bite his head off but then, Randy saw a way out through his synesthesia disorder, the colorful doodles helped him and he used his scarf to tightened up against one of the pillars and pull himself away from Theresa's mouth.

Then he jumped backwards and landed on the floor while taking his mask off he then showed himself to Theresa and loudly shouted.

"Please! You gotta wake up Theresa! Know you're in there! Struggling…trying to get out of your mind, to get free of your instincts, please…just wake up, it's me Randy!"

"GRWAAAAAAGH!" Theresa roared but then stopped in the middle of her slithering.

Taking a good look at each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Theresa spoked in a very soft tone in her monstrous voice. "R-Randy…"

' _Randy! Please help me… it hurts!'_ Theresa thought, trying to break free of her stanked transformation.

Roaring loudly again, she brought her tentacles to her head, moving from side to side while Randy dodged wherever she moved, he knew something was up, he knew she was trying to break free and so he shouted again.

"Wake up! Wake up please…I love you!"

Hearing those words, then Theresa stopped, stared at Randy for a moment before she growled in pain and shaked herself roughly, suddenly she growled again and went to attack Randy again who put the mask on and continued to Dodge her attacks.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was on the streets, she had punched out some monsters uncounscious before she was suddenly attacked by McFist's large stanked form, he growled loudly and threw her roughly against a wall and punched her several times, making her gasp in pain but then she closed her fists and recovered while hitting McFist right in the face sending him back against a large truck.

When Buttercup dashed to fight McFist she was then surprised by a gooey and sticky web she was enveloped with by Julian's stank form, who growled against her, she clenched her teeth and broke herself free flying up to Julian who jumped up to a building and she grabbed one of his legs and pulled him back down to slam him over the Street.

Looking up at McFist who then quickly ran towards her she then covered her face as a missile then exploded in McFist's face and send him flying to the end of the Street.

Then Buttercup watched as someone landed in front her, keeping her eyes on the robot like lady who had just arrived, hearing the growl from Julian behind her, Buttercup quickly countered the attack and quickly grabbed him to slam him back on the floor and punch him hard in the face.

Now that Julian and McFist were taken care of, Buttercup looked at Jenny Wakeman who smiled at her.

 **[Guest starring Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot.]**

"Where were you?" Buttercup asked and Jenny laughed softly.

"Sorry, that's classified, let's just say I was following a lead."

"Well, we got the whole SHIELD party here now, where's Kim and Nigel?"

"They're taking care of the hostage situation in Seagal Street."

"Great, let's make sure we reduce the monster situation here, The Ninja is taking care of Viceroy as we speak."

"Got it!" Jenny said and they both prepared themselves as more monsters ran towards them.

Meanwhile, the hostage situation in Seagal Street, SHIELD Agents Nigel and Kim had arrived, Kim was careful to climb up the building while Nigel took care of the guards on the front entrance, Kim suddenly broke in and punched several thugs to neutralize the situation, then she gasped as she was tackled by a big dog, she was able to keep her balance and land on her feet as she dodged another attack and the dog was thrown off the window and down onto the Street, making Nigel gasp and noticed that this was no ordinary dog, probably another stanked victim who now was gladly uncounscious and neutralized, Nigel took this chance and broke himself into the building.

Upstairs, Kim dodged the attacks of more thugs who tried to shoot her with their machine guns but she was able to overpower them all until she was kicked in the face against a wall by Lacey Shadows who wore her Le Quack mask.

"You again…!?"

"It's good to see you again." Lacey giggled, her voice sounded lightly distorted behind the mask, she then fought Kim until both of them decided to ge tinto a defensive position, they stared at each other until then Lacey attacked again, overpowering Kim, clearly Le Quack trained her well, suddenly Kim saw where the signal was being send so she dashed toward the panel but was then attacked by Lacey, quickly kicking her in the torso, making her fall down to regain her breathe while looking up at Lacey who laughed softly down on her, then she asked.

"So…lost your way in Megaville? What're you doing here?" Kim asked with a light tone of anger while she cleaned her lower lip from her own blood, and Lacey chuckled some while staring down at her, taking her gun out.

"You know that where Le Quack goes, I go."

"Last time I saw you…you were working for Drakken…" Kim stood up, the gun on Lacey's hand was pointed at her.

"Don't you worry about Drakken…he's just a pawn in a bigger chess board."

"Like Baron Vain? They all Hydra Agents now. I heard…"

"You trying to get information out of me Kimmy?" Lacey laughed lightly and then gasped as a shot took the gun off her hand and she looked at her side and saw Agent Nigel at the other side of the room with his gun up.

"Take her down!" Nigel screamed and Lacey was caught by surprise as Kim then kicked her in the face, grabbed her arm and used her weight against her, slamming her down on the floor before hitting her hard in the face her knee, knocking her uncounscious, breaking the mask in the process, her left eye was barely visible.

Quickly, Nigel rushed towards the panel and so did Kim, they began to reverse that signal that transformed everyone who was a stanked victim into their monstrous form, in hopes that then they could reverse their transformation, then Nigel looked back at Lacey but she was no longer there.

"Damn it!"

"Sorry…I was distracted…" Kim said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry about it, just help me out, we need to figure it out how this thing Works, who was that anyway?"

"Well…a ghost from my past." Kim said as broke into the software of the device and changed the signal before pushing the button, they couldn't hear it but they knew it was working cause every monster in Norrisville district screamed in pain, trying to cover their ears before slowly changing back to their human forms.

"It's working…" Kim said and then noticed that down on the Street, the dog monster finally transformed to her human state which was Heidi Weinerman.

Watching those monsters back on the streets, Jenny and Buttercup then helped a few still conscious victims, they realized that there was no side effect in their reversed transformation like others like Julian, Bucky and Dave had shown a while back.

However, back at Norrisville High.

Where Randy and Theresa were still fighting, Theresa managed to subdue Randy, who looke up as Theresa's mouth was about to bite him but then she frozed, she growled in pain and she was thrown back by Randy who then asked from her comm.

"Is everything alright? Did you guys managed to reverse that signal?"

"It's done, did you took Viceroy down?" Buttercup asked, but then Randy saw that Theresa's transformation was being reversed.

Smiling, he dashed towards her and catched her in her arms, her clothes were partially damaged, looking up at Randy, then Theresa smiled aswell.

"R-Randy…you're…the Ninja…?"

"This isn't how I had planned to let you know…I'm glad you're alright…" Randy smiled.

But then his smile fade down when Theresa started coughing, desperate, he asked.

"Something wrong? Theresa…?"

But the coughing continued and in horror, Randy realized that she started to cough blood, the whole scene was just like when Dave died all over again.

"No please…no, don't die Theresa fight it…!" Randy brought her into his arms and Theresa kept coughing until she was too weak, her skin now pale, but for some reason there were some weird Green veins all over her body, she then smiled as the light on her eyes began to disappear.

"I…l-love…you too…"

"No no…please no…" Randy felt tears running down his eyes, holding Theresa in her arms, then he figured it out, that what damaged Dave or the others was not the formula, or him using his technique to reverse the transformation, it was the exposure…

They had been transformed for too long that even their own mind got used to their form, so when they changed back, their bodies failed to put together their internal organs, leading to massive blood loss and organ failure, he heard a noise and he put the mask on, then turning around with the most deadly look in his face towards Viceroy who was no won a giant robot he created for himself, he then smiled towards Randy and said.

"So dear Theresa Fowler died huh? You wanted to play hero? You know there's a Price to pay… heros are not made by human neccessity dear Ninja, heros are not encouraged by their need for attention or their ideals… what you must learn and what Black White wanted you all to know when he trashed Megaville a while back was that heros only exist because of tragedy."

"You're going to pay!" "Randy screamed as he dashed towards Viceroy, using his smoke bomb to blind Viceroy for a bit, but his robot had a x-ray vision which he used to see where the Ninja had gone to and Viceroy used it's big hand to grab Randy and was about to crush him but then he smiled and laughed, giggling silly before then pushing a button on his robot.

"Let's test the Tengu's Eye, shall we?" Pressing the button, the Eye of the Tengu that was on the robot's chest began to turn bright, it began to shoot a beam through the chest and he threw roughly Randy onto the floor to shoot him with the beam but out of a sudden, there was some small earthquake that made him lose his balance and fall back.

Surprised, Randy looked back and he saw Theresa standing, she looked weak but she had a hand up in the air, plants grew around her, she had Green veins all over her body, and her face changed a bit, like a more friendly and yet…beautiful than her monster form, losing her balance, she panted heavily and smiled at Randy who went quickly after her.

Grabbing her into his arms they laughed and smiled happily, tears running down on Randy's face.

"Thought you were gone…how…how did this happened?"

"Don't know…I just woke up…I think…I'm in control now."

"You're weak because you lost a lot of blood…let me finish this and I'll bring you back to a hospital." Randy said and Theresa brought him into a kiss.

"Go get him Ninja!" She smiled and Randy smiled aswell, widely.

"The Flower…does not need help to Bloom." Randy recalled what the Nomicon said, it was a valuable lesson, sometimes, he had to trust in his own friends' strenght, so clearly Theresa was no longer a damsel in distress, there were things he couldn't control in his world, but there were others who could overcome their own fears and fight back at them, Theresa then raised a eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Just a riddle…nothing to worry about. Ninja time!" Randy placed Theresa back down and he rushed towards the large robot and with his kick he ripped the Tengu's eye out of it's chest, making Viceroy gasp and growled in anger, he stood up and began to fire his weapons in all directions, while Randy dodged every single bullet, Theresa used her powers again to make some roots to wrap rightly around Viceroy's robotic legs and brought him down, but a few missiles were shoot up onto the roof and around the building which then made the building to slowly collapse, then quickly Randy dashed and brought Viceroy out of the robot and punched him a few times before the floor cracked.

Looking down under their feet, then Randy and Viceroy looked at each other and Randy quickly jumped into the air, watching as the floor collapsed and Viceroy screamed as he fell down the pit where once The Sorceror was imprisoned, Randy tried using his scarf to help Viceroy but he soon disappeared in the darkness of the pit. Then when he landed on his feet then quickly dashed towards Theresa and brought her out of the building which soon was collapsing down and closing the pit down, where Viceroy fell down onto his death, but then he stopped screaming when he suddenly remained floating in the air, and looking down was a blonde girl with a wide schizofrenic smile.

"You…how did you…?" Viceroy asked and then the blonde girl Star Butterfly said while using her wand.

"Shh…Bill send me! Buckle up!~"

 **[Guest starring Star Butterfly from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Not everyone is adapted up to their cartoon canon, Star is a bit insane and was a former patient in Foster's, she's not deadly just a bit off. Nothing else tos ay, sorry if you're a Star fan and you're kinda disappointed that she's not on the good side, just don't take it too seriously, it's a fic remember.]**

Then they disappeared and the whole room was quickly covered in rocks.

Back up in the surface, Randy and Theresa panted heavily, quite exhausted for the fight between them and Viceroy's of course, they smiled and Randy helped her up, gently kissing her again while the police soon arrived, a officer then asked.

"Did you catched Wilhem Viceroy?" Quickly, Theresa and Randy pulled apart from each other, noticing that the news channel begun to arrive too.

They had to play the innocent, since they couldn't let Randy's identity as The Ninja to be known to the public.

"No...he fell when the floor was collapsing…I couldn't save him." Randy said and the officer sighed.

"In the name of our city, we thank you for your assistance. Guess McFist was wrong on you, you're truly a hero."

"Thanks. Could you call a ambulance? This lovely girl is a stanked victim that Viceroy used against me." Randy chuckled softly and Theresa then blushed but then smiled lightly.

"Sure thing. Call a ambulance! We need some assistance!" The Officer said through her his comm and Randy gave the thumbs up at Theresa while whispering.

"See ya back at the hospital." Then he used a smoke bomb and shouted. "SMOKE BOMB!"

Smiling, Theresa saw from afar, The Ninja quickly running from rooftop to rooftop, her skin was now normal, he reyes and her face was all human again but she soon realized that she now was in control of her stanked powers.

Perhaps, she could be more helpful to her boyfriend. She thought. With a great power comes great responsability, after all.

' _Gladly everything went well, all the stanked victims went through some medical theraphy in order for the signal to become dormant, mostly, I guess it was just hypnotic, if the mind ignored that signal then I say that they won't be stanked again.'_

Randy thought while some other day, he found himself in a rooftop, he was calle by Buttercup and her sisters that one of the city's kingpins had a weapons cache in Norrisville District.

' _What happened to Theresa? Did she went through the theraphy aswell? Well…let's just say it didn't worked. As in…she never tried it. She came to me and explained, I was against the idea at first but then again…she was no longer a ordinary citizen. So now, we kinda explained to SHIELD about it, they were against the idea aswell but…in the end Buttercup stand up to us.'_

"You ready? This is your first field trip." Randy smiled under his mask at Theresa, who wore ninja clothes aswell, her clothes resembled that of a ninja like kimono with lots of flowers on it's design.

"Don't worry about me, if you fall this time, I'll catch you." She winked, unlike Randy, she was barefoot, as she felt more comfortable that way, close with her nature, while her Green veins ran through her body, while controlling a few roots down on the floor.

' _So what happened with McFist? Another question that might be worth responding, after the incident in Norrisville District, someone on youtube showed the video were this stanked McFist fought against Buttercup. People started to raise questions about a man fighting against a super hero in a monster form would be a good idea for the position of Mayor.'_

While the men in the room were watching television while cleaning up some weapons, they heard that in the news there was a report about McFist where he was walking back from the hospital and to his mansion.

"So sir, could you tell us, what happened during the monster outbreak incident? There are people over the internet that think you should withdraw from the position for Mayor, before you're even elected." Heidi Weinerman said, she had a broken arm but other than that she was fine.

"Put that camera away from my face!" McFist screamed and pushed the camera man away.

' _What happened to Viceroy? Well…the police tried to take out the body from the scene back at Norrisville High remains. They found the pit, where the Sorcerer was once imprisoned, but they never found Viceroy's body, if he's alive, I'll find him. However, SHIELD declared him deceased in the incident. So officially, the city could rest assured that Viceroy was gone.'_

Dropping down from the roof, Theresa landed on her feet and used her bo staff as a weapon and fought against the criminals in the room, the plant roots wrapped tightly around some of their feet and made them lose his balance.

They fired their weapons but Randy dropped down aswell and he made sure they wouldn't hurt Theresa, he then sighed.

"Guess you still need more training." He teased.

"Really? Did you saw that gorilla behind you?"

"Excuse me?" Randy said and then gasped a big man ran towards them and attacked, he tried to use a gun but then Theresa used her staff and hit him hard in the face.

"You're welcome." Theresa giggled.

"So this is Harold Berman? One of Helga Pataki's men right?" Randy asked Harold who groaned in pain, they realized that he had some sort of concussion.

"You're going to pay…Ninja…" Harold said and he was about to fall asleep when Randy slapped his cheek lightly.

"Think you overdid it, yo! Wake up, don't fall asleep, you have a concussion. You're also under arrest, so get up now!"

They brought the large man up, and brought him out of the building, the police began to gather and they closed the scene for analysis, the media didn't took long to arrive and Theresa gently hold Randy's hand while they begun to take some pictures and to ask questions about them as a team, blushing under his mask Randy smiled and then he screamed.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

 **The End. If you're interested, read The Eye of Providence which is a sequel to this fic and The City Without Heroes.**


	5. Easter Egg and credits

**Based on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **X-Over Chronicles: Norrisville's Ninja.**

 **Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

 **Easter Egg: The Blue Prints.**

Somewhere in O-Town District within Megaville City, there was a house, that looked like every single other house in the whole city, in other words; simply normal.

But in fact, this wasn't a ordinary house.

This house looked colorful on the outside, but the walls inside were all colorless, White. Matching the decoration of the place were black furniture, this place was the home to one of the most colorful persons in Megaville City…but also the home to a colorless psychopath.

Sitting on the couch, this harmless looking woman took a look at one of the pictures she had taken out. It was morning and she appeared to just have woken up, her blonde hair was rather messy, her skin rather pale, and she wore a colorful outfit which contrasted with the rest of the place, pink t-shirt and blue shorts which were her sleeping clothes.

Those eyes of her had a rather bored look in her eyes, but nevertheless, she was smiling.

Who would have thought that the man imprisoned in Foster's Asylum was nothing but a fraud. This woman was a Wolf among sheep. And nobody knew. Just a few unstable persons knew who she really was. The Bleach Killer, Black White.

"Aww look at those cutíes! There so cute I want to eat all those pwetty wittle faces!" Star Butterfly said as she took a seat next to Barbara Grey aka Black White on the couch.

The picture that she was examining was a old one, of a old kinder garden group of hers.

There in the center, she was smiling widely, surrounded by her students, it brought memories, so she pointed out a single little girl on the right side of the picture.

"This is Theresa Fowler. I remember her, so shy…always on the back of the classroom. But she was easy to talk, figures of authority made her feel safe…so she and I shared a few lunch breaks together, talking. She did mentioned a boy all the time which she wanted to talk to. I guess she did now. She kept coming, even after she grew up, would mention that same boy…Randy Cunningham."

Pointing at the picture, on the left side next to Howard, was a small little boy with purple hair.

"The perimeter is secured." A large man walked into the house, this man was tall and had a militar look, but what stood out from this man was his mask which covered the lower half of his face, that resembled that of a duck beak.

"Thank you." Barbara smiled towards Le Quack who shooked hands with Wilhem Viceroy who was also in the place.

"Doctor, pleased to see you here. So I was told you got the blue prints."

"That's right…it was somewhat hard to get. Even if I didn't got to destroy the Ninja, I at least got this out of McFist's hands." Viceroy handed over the blue prints of the Universal Portal to Barbara who took a good look at them with Star Butterfly who smiled widely.

"Great! We're getting Bill out! This is so exciting!" Star said.

"Good job." Barbara said with a smile towards Viceroy who nodded nervously.

"You sure… that the ninja is this boy…? Randy Cunningham?" Viceroy asked.

"There's two ninjas in town now. One of them matches the description of Theresa Fowler, if…she's a ninja and is in a relationship with this boy then either she's cheating on her boyfriend…or his boyfriend is the Ninja. Trust me…"

"How can you know this?"

"I know lots of things." The blonde haired woman said with a wide smile on her face.

"While looking at the surveilance we placed on Miss Fowler, we have discovered that this boy is really the ninja." Le Quack chuckled softly.

"There's nothing that I can't know in my city." Barbara added and then asked. "So…you should get ready, you're going to Gravity Falls, everything you need to build the portal is going to be send to you as soon as we get those things."

"You do know that this isn't really my speciality?" Viceroy said nervously.

"Don't you worry about that Doctor, do what you can do."

"This isn't a joke, Doctor Doofenshmirtz has more experience with Doom Devices than me, but he's in Foster's."

"Not for long." Barbara smirked.

"What're you going to do? Send The Joker again to break him out?" Viceroy wanted out of this but Barbara always seemed to have a answer.

"No, I just need to put the idea on the right mind to get him out. Don't worry about it."

"Still, you need some source of energy for the portal, and the only device I know it's long gone. It was used on during the Battle of New York, they called it The Tesseract…also we need something to stop the portal from breaking while it's working. The only thing I can think of it's nano-technology and just one person comes in mind for that, Capicola, but again, he's in Foster's."

"Do I really need to explain myself again, don't worry." Barbara smiled and Le Quack placed a hand on Viceroy's shoulder.

"Help us, Doctor Viceroy. You know that in order for you to kill the Ninja…we need a back up plan. The Blind Eye Society has already made the move. They will destroy this city…and us with it."

Looking at the large man, Viceroy cleaned his forehead of sweat, he was really nervous, so he then asked.

"To be clear on this…if we do this. The City being destroyed will be the least of our problems. When Bill gets out… is he going to kill us too?"

"That's a possibility, but then again, we're far too amusing for him. He's been watching all of us." Barbara said.

"So we're going to give him the best show in the world." Barbara chuckled softly with a wide smile on her face.

Then Viceroy stared at the black ink drawing Bill's form, the triangle with a eye, a top hat and bow.

Soft whispers, disturbing whispers were heard and what was left was deadly silence, fading to black.

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you all for Reading, it was fun to write this, I hope I can tell another Ninja tale sometime but I think that won't happen soon, for now, enjoy this.**

 **Who I have to give credit for is my friend in this place sach216 or Elcall, she got me into watching Randy Cunningham, to be honest, if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have added him or come up with this complex storyline, because when I wrote The City Without Heroes the role of Randy turned out to be limited to just mentioning him as one of Black White's victims.**

 **But then I watched the show and I liked it, then I got to make a revision to The City Without Heroes and edited that part out and gave Randy and his friends a supporting role in the story.**

 **That being said, there's nothing else to say, but thank all the people who made this story possible.**

 **Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Heidi Weinerman, Theresa Fowler, Wilhem Viceroy, Hannibal McFist, Dave, Julian and Bucky are characters based on the cartoon Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

 **Buttercup is based on the character with the same name from The Powerpuff Girls show created by Craig McCracken.**

 **Kim Possible is based on the character of the same name from the show Kim Possible created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.**

 **Agent Nigel Uno is based on the character of the same name from the show Codename: Kids Next Door created by Tom Warburton.**

 **Trent and Chris McLean are based on the characters of the same name from the Total Drama cartoon series created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGuillis.**

 **Chet Ubetcha is based on the character of the same name from the show Fairly Oddparents created by Butch Hartman.**

 **Norbert and Daggett Beaver are loosely based on the Beaver characters from the show The Angry Beavers created by Mitch Schauer.**

 **Lacey Shadows is loosely based on the character Agent Xero from the show The Modifyers created by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor.**

 **Phineas Flynn is based on the character of the same name from the show Phineas and Ferb created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsch.**

 **Jenny Wakeman is based on the character of the same name from the show My Life as a Teenage Robot created by Rob Renzetti.**

 **Star Butterfly is based on the character of the same name from the show Star Vs. The Forces of Evil created by Daron Nefcy.**

 **Le Quack is loosely based on the duck character from the show Courage the Cowardly Dog created by John R. Dilworth.**

 **The Blind Eye Society and Bill Cipher are based on characters from the show Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch.**

 **Harold Berman is based on the character of the same name from the show Her Arnold! created by Craig Bartlett.**

 **SHIELD is based on the inteligence agency from Marvel Comics.**

 **Barbara Grey aka Black White "The Bleach Killer" created by Ozwald Riddle Glitch.**

 **Megaville is loosely based on the location of the same name created by bleedman for the webcomic "The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi".**

 **Epilogue.**

Watching at the moon in the sky, after clearing out a crime in progress on top of a rooftop.

The ninjas, Randy and Theresa hold each other's hands as they smiled, turning to their side, they looked straight at each other's eyes and Randy sighed softly.

"Say…there's something I must tell you. When I said I love you back at Norrisville High's incident…I did meant it."

"Me too." Theresa smiled.

Smiling towards each other before they embraced and leaned to kiss, before they jumped down towards the next rooftop, their job for the night now over.

 **Thank you for Reading.**


End file.
